1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses capable of controlling a flow of heat in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat which is in a solid medium may be transferred according to a heat conduction phenomenon. A heat conduction phenomenon may be a phenomenon in which the vibration of a phonon which is in a medium is transferred. The heat conductivity of a specific material may have a constant value. Materials which are present in a natural system, for example, are natural materials, have a limited value for heat conductivity.
Materials which have various and specific properties are developed by different material industries In particular, research into a meta material is being conducted. A meta material is made through an artificial process, and a meta material means that a property of a material is designed to have a desired characteristic. Research in meta materials is mainly conducted in terms of light and an acoustic wave. Research has been conducted with respect to a material having an acoustic refraction characteristic that is not present in nature or a cloaking phenomenon that visually blocks a specific region externally.